sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeoff (rapper)
Takeoff. allmusic.com | birth_place = Lawrenceville, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2008–present | home_town = | awards = | module = | genre = | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Kirshnik Khari Ball (born June 18, 1994), known professionally as Takeoff, is an American rapper, singer and songwriter. He is best known as a member of the hip hop trio Migos along with Quavo, his uncle, and Offset, his cousin. Early life Takeoff was born Kirshnik Khari Ball in Lawrenceville, Georgia, which is in Gwinnett County, near Atlanta. He was raised by his mother, along with family members Quavo and Offset. Musical career Migos (2008–present) Along with fellow family members Quavo and Offset, Takeoff began rapping in 2008. The group initially performed under the stage name Polo Club, but eventually changed their name to Migos. The group released their first full length project, a mixtape titled Juug Season, on August 25, 2011. They followed with the mixtape No Label, on June 1, 2012. Migos initially rose to prominence after the release of their single "Versace", in 2013. The song was remixed by Canadian rapper Drake and peaked at number 99 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart and number 31 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. Their debut studio album, Yung Rich Nation, was released in July 2015, and featured guest appearances from Chris Brown and Young Thug, and production from Zaytoven and Murda Beatz. The album peaked at number 17 on the Billboard 200. Migos achieved their first number one single in 2016 with "Bad and Boujee" featuring Lil Uzi Vert, peaking on the Billboard Hot 100 during the week of January 21, 2017. The song has gone on to be certified four times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). While he can be seen in one of the background scenes in the music video, Takeoff is not featured nor credited on the song. Takeoff himself has claimed that he was not featured on the song because he was busy at the time of recording. On June 24, 2017, during filming of Complex s Everyday Struggle at the BET Awards 2017, he was questioned about his absence by hosts Joe Budden and DJ Akademiks, to which he replied, "Do it look like I'm left off "Bad and Boujee"?". Takeoff's response caused Budden to leave the set, and an altercation between Migos and Budden and their entourages almost took place before it was broken up by security. Migos' second studio album, Culture, was released on January 27, 2017, debuting at number 1 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, moving 131,000 album-equivalent units, including 44,000 copies sold, during its first week of release. The album went on to achieve platinum certification in the country in July 2017. The group's second album, Culture II, was released on January 26, 2018. It became Migos' second album to debut at number 1 on the Billboard 200, moving 199,000 equivalent units, including 38,000 copies sold, in its first week of release. Legal issues 2015: Georgia Southern University incident On April 18, 2015, Migos were scheduled to headline Georgia Southern University's 2015 Spring concert at Hanner Fieldhouse. The show started at 7:00 pm with local opening acts; however, the group took the stage nearly an hour and a half later than their scheduled 9:00 pm set time. Although their performance contract stipulated a minimum 45 minute set length, the group performed for less than 30 minutes before leaving the stage. The University Police Department, the Statesboro Police Department and the Bulloch County Sheriff's Office, who were present at the concert as security detail, detected a strong scent of marijuana from the group's vans, and the drivers were questioned by law enforcement. Upon further investigation, the rap trio and 12 members of their entourage were arrested for possession of marijuana and another controlled substance, possession of firearms within a school safety zone, possession of firearms during the commission of a crime, and possession of firearms by convicted felons. While university officials had been aware of Migos' reputation, the group were allowed to perform as the student body had voted to have the group perform among seven acts that were up for consideration, and student fees and ticket sales were used to pay for the concert. According to the performance contract, the group were to be paid $30,000 with their promoter Big House Collective receiving an additional $3,000. University officials initially sought to put Migos in breach of contract due to the group's late arrival, shortened performance, and possession of contraband on university property; however, the university ultimately paid half of the agreed upon fees. On April 20, 2015, Takeoff, Quavo, and six members of their entourage were released on bond by the Bulloch County District Attorney's Office while Offset and six others remained in custody without bond. As a result of their arrests, on April 28, 2015, Migos announced they would postpone their Yung Rich Nation Tour until July. 2017: Atlanta flight incident On July 7, 2017, Takeoff was asked to be taken off a flight prior to takeoff from Atlanta to Des Moines, Iowa, after he reportedly refused to move his bag from the floor to an overhead storage bin. Discography * The Last Rocket (2018) References Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category: African-American rappers Category:Rappers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Rappers from Atlanta Category:People from Lawrenceville, Georgia Category:21st-century American rappers Category:Migos members